


A truth and a lie

by killing_kurare



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: “Tell me a truth,” Helen whispers and Cassandra smiles, for she knows that finally somebody believes in her words.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- truth and lies

 

They lie next to each other, silken sheets caressing their naked skin, fingers intertwined and foreheads touching.

“Tell me a truth,” Helen whispers and Cassandra smiles, for she knows that finally somebody believes in her words. But her smile turns bitter for there is a vision that plagued her thoughts for a while now.

“You will fall in love with a man, and there will be war over your beauty,” Cassandra finally confesses.

Helen sighs and moves even closer to the seeress.

“Tell me a lie,” she barely breathes, but Cassandra can hear her anyway.

She lays an arm around Helen, ponders on her words for a moment and finally says: “You’re not going to be worth it.”

 


End file.
